He Had Him Right Where He Wanted Him
by coffee-saviour
Summary: Kira had L right where he wanted him. Short one-shot. First time publishing, but don't take that as an inability to write, please! Thanks for taking the time to read, it means a lot to me 3


Every faction of this relationship worked in his favor. He could function as he normally would, without having to worry about his partner finding him odd. Not to mention who his partner was - someone almost as intelligent as himself, much better looking, and a glow that could pull almost anyone in. He was entranced by him, every smooth moment and breath was like a sweet, sweet drug. Everything had happened so quickly, so unlike his normal pace. One day, it seemed, he was alone. The next day, he was falling fast in love with the man he's suspected to be Kira - No - Light definitely _was_ Kira. He knew it. Nevertheless, he'd fallen for the world's worst serial killer. He knew in the pit of his soul he'd been fucking a man who'd killed on one of the largest scales in human history, if one ignored the holocaust.

It was wrong. He loved it.

It rained that day, a sad cold rain that cooled the blistered soul of the recluse. This phenomena - Rain - was something he loved. He made his way to the rooftop. Whenever it would rain, that's where he'd find himself. This one day, though, would be different. Light had followed him there. So as he stood in the rain, thinking over the case and wondering if he'd missed anything, his lover - Kira - appeared at the stairway door. At any other time, this wouldn't have bothered him, but now, it did. Light approached him.

"Oh.. Light.. how odd of you to come here," the raven commented.

"How so?" The other mused.

"I didn't think you'd find your way here," he replied, another way of saying he didn't want him here.

"Why? I was looking for you, you know."

"I just didn't _suspect_ you to look here, is all."

"Oh.." Light snuck up behind him, "well I fouuuund you." He hugged him around the waist from behind, L not prepared for the touch and squirming. Light giggled almost boyishly at the reaction elicited. "You're cute when someone catches you off-gaurd," he continued, almost teasingly.

"A Kira-like observation, Light," the insomniac answered, un-amused by the sudden advance on the teen's part.

"Still think that, do ya?" Light sighed softly. It was so close to a loving whisper yet so far.

"I'm only 5% sure at the moment, but you're the most probable suspect I have," L chocked out before the other started to snuggle him and bury his face in his neck.

"I suppose.." Light paused to leave kisses down the nape of his neck, "I suppose I should start taking that as a compliment."

"Why should.. nngh.." He started, only to be cut off by the brunette, who knew his sensitive spots by memory. "Why should that be a compliment? Kira-ahh.. is a mass murderer.."

"He's managed to elude you until now," the lighter-haired boy returned, "and he does seek the right thing, though his methods are wrong." Before even giving the time for the detective to process what he said, he bit on down on the now overly sensitized skin between L's jaw and collarbone. For a masochist, it was white-out bliss.

"Ahh..Light..st-ahh-p that.." He half moaned, half spat angrily at the boy.

"Why should I?" Light's lips crooked into an almost evil grin. "You seem to be enjoying it."

"Becau-ahh-se.. I-I have work to do.." How could such a strong willed, apathetic detective of his caliber be incapacitated by such tiny intrusions?

"Standing in the pouring rain, alone, is your work?" Light questioned, almost rhetorically, as he didn't allow the raven time to answer again. He spun him around to face him and pulled him into a rough kiss, the rain steadily pouring over them. L's arms found themselves hugging Light's neck almost instinctively, and those wretched human hormones of his rushed through him like an overflowing river. To think he tried to make himself immune to these sort of feelings.

"Damn you, Light Yagami," he managed to say as he broke the kiss for a moment to breathe, though he knew he didn't truly mean it. The truth about how he actually felt would come out sooner rather than later and he _knew_. Light continued to hold him in the embrace, himself only breaking the liplock for air aswell. Light's left arm held the detective tightly around the waist as his right found its way to his ass. L unknowingly moaned into it; he had no choice but to love every God-forsaken moment of this. He was feeling himself melt, and lose any and all progress made that day on the case in that cranium of his.

Kira had him right where he wanted him, in his arms, losing himself. And damn, was that smart. Logically, what would be the weakness of someone who pushed away emotion and was continually lonely? It would be obvious - make him fall in love.

That should distract him for a while.

A/N: First time publishing anything of mine, ever. I'm fully aware of the OOC problems here. Hopefully it isn't too bad. :) Please rate and review, but don't feel obligated to compliment me because I'm asking for review. It's review for a reason! 3 With love, The Coffee Saviour.


End file.
